Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone OS FeyxAsuka
by Armenia200
Summary: C'est un OS qui devait être pour une inscription sur Skyrock. J'aime vraiment beaucoup cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi car j'y ai mis tout mon cœur ! xD


J'étais à la plage, en train d'attendre tranquillement à la plage. C'était le soir. Il devait être presque minuit, et j'avais invité Fey à venir voir la voie lactée. On dit qu'elle apparaît tous les cent ans et que si une personne déclarait sa flamme cette nuit là, leur couple sera unis à jamais. Bon j'avoue que j'ai voulu tenter l'expérience et que l'on s'était donné rendez-vous vers 23h50. Mais comme une idiote, je suis arrivée 20 minutes avant tellement que j'étais pressé de le voir. Alors pour patienter un peu, je décidais de choisir un endroit où nous pourrions nous installer tranquillement. Mais l'endroit était bondé : il allait être difficile de se trouver un endroit rien qu'à deux. Je scrutais chaque recoin de la plage pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes pour enfin trouver l'endroit rêver : un peu plus loin entre les arbres, il y avait un bon bout de plage, non occupé, avec un magnifique sable blanc.

Je m'installa donc sur le sable blanc. Certes froid, mais au moins on allait être tranquille pendant un bon bout de tant. Je m'asseyais au bord de l'eau. Le mouvement des vagues me berçait. Je me demandais comment j'allais mis prendre pour me déclarer à Fey. Je l'aime depuis si longtemps, tellement longtemps. J'en brûle d'envie depuis des années, mais je n'en n'avais pas eu le courage. Mais maintenant c'est décidé, je vais tout lui dire, je vais lui... Une sensation chaude à l'épaule me coupa net : c'était Fey.

-F...F...F...Fey ?! Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?! Bégayais-je.

-Bah, quelle question ! Je te signale que tu m'as invité à voir la voie lactée ! Disais t-il tout souriant.

-Ah oui c'est vrai..., souriais-je très gênée.

-Au fait, tu ne m'avais pas répondu quand je t'ai envoyé des messages. Elle était dure à trouver ta cachette.

En même tant j'étais tellement absorbée dans mes pensés que j'en avais oublié le monde extérieur ! C'est qu'il me fait rire ce Fey.

-Mais non, idiot. C'est pas une cachette mais là où l'on va admirer les étoiles ! Le taquinais-je.

Il s'installa sans me répondre. Nous restions comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes sans que l'un ne sortit un son de sa bouche. Plus le temps passé, plus j'étais gênée et stressais en attendant le moment fatidique. Enfin, Fey annonça :

-Regarde, on voit la voie lactée ! S'écria t-il.

-Wouah... C'est magnifique.

Un chemin dans le ciel s'était crée. Ce chemin lumineux et resplendissant était composait d'une horde d'étoiles, toutes plus magnifiques les une des autres. C'est vraiment magique. Et les regarder avec Fey ne faisait qu'amplifier mon amour pour lui. Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans ma cage thoracique. Soudain, Fey m'interpella. Il sortit une boite de sa poche emballée de la plus jolie manière qui soit avec du papier cadeau.

-Joyeux anniversaire Asuka ! Disait-il à cœur joie.

Je sentais les larmes me montaient aux yeux. J'étais tellement heureuse.

-Mer.. Merci... Mais c'est demain mon anniversaire..., souriais-je avec émotion.

-Hahaha ! Désolée. Bon et bien bonne anniversaire en avance ! Disait-il tout rouge.

Sans plus attendre, je déchirais le papier cadeau soigneusement emballé et ouvris la boite en question. Celle-ci contenais un magnifique collier en argent incrusté de pierre précieuse tout autour d'un diamant pur.

-Mais... Où as tu eu ça ?

-Euh... Et bien... Je l'ai acheté dans une bijouterie... Pourquoi, il ne te plaît pas ?

-Si il est magnifique ! C'est juste que...

-Que ?

J'étais extrêmement touchée par le cadeau que m'avait offert Fey. Si j'avais su qu'il m'aurait offert un jour un bijoux d'une valeur inestimable !

-Et si au lieu de l'admirer tu le mettais maintenant ? Proposa t-il.

Il empoigna le collier accrocha délicatement autour de mon coup. Pendant ce cours instant, je pouvais sentir sa respiration caresser ma nuque Elle était chaude... Et surtout... rassurante. Mes joues devenir encore plus rouge qu'auparavant. Cette fois ci j'étais devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Mais j'espérais qu'au plus profond de mon cœur cela ne se verrais pas avec la nuit. Il me tourna vers lui. Je me retrouvais devant ses yeux. D'un profond vert encore plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Ses yeux se plongeait dans les miens, comme s'il pouvait lire dans mon âme. J'en étais totalement hypnotisé. J'avais tellement envie de lui déclarer ma flamme mais... mais...

-Fey, si tu savais..., disais-je en pleurant

-Fey, je...

-Fey... Je t'...

Je tournais la tête, les yeux fermés. Ça y est, je vais encore échouer. J'étais si proche du but.

Je sentis ses doigts chauds toucher délicatement mon menton pour pouvoir tournais ma tête vers lui. A son contact, j'ouvris instantanément les yeux. Je n'étais plus qu'à 2 mm de son visage... De ses lèvres !

-Oui je sais..., prononça t-il.

Il approcha son visage du miens... de plus en plus... ma respiration accéléra de plus belle. Je ne sentais plus mon corps. Je pouvais sentir son corps aussi chaud que le reste. Nous étions collés, serrés. Je pouvais sentir son cœur s'accélérer aussi. Son visage n'était désormais plus qu'à peine 1 mm du miens. Ca y est, c'est le moment dont j'ai toujours rêvé me suis dis-je... Je fermée les yeux doucement.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de chaud sur mon front.

-Mais...

Fey venait de m'embrasser... sur le front ! Il pouffa de rire.

-Tu... Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'embrasser ?! Ha la bonne blague !

Je le voyais bien, son sourire gêné ! Il me pris par la main et me releva.

-Allez, viens ! Ne restons pas par ici ! Il se fait déjà tard !

Un sourire s'afficha sur le coin de ma bouche. Et si finalement je n'avais pas eu besoin de cette histoire de déclaration au moment de la voie lactée ? En tout cas, une chose est sûre : je suis plus que jamais amoureuse de lui. Et je pense que Fey a lu aussi quelques sentiments pour moi 3


End file.
